Te Wo Tsunagou, Another Version
by Izumi Saru
Summary: Now that the Te Wo Tsunagou by Tenma, Aoi and Tsurugi is a big hit, the director wants to have an another version of it but who will be this three persons be? A sequel of 'The making of Te Wo Tsunagou'. PS. I think you already who's the three persons are :3


Kyaa!~ Hi! Yey! Another Humor story but I have a feeling that you guys will not laugh... Gomenasai ~_~

Mm... Thank you for those who read my 'Alone' story. Thank you! ^^ Now, please enjoy!

* * *

At the building of LEVEL-5, the director is inside his office thinking on what to do next.

His table is full of crumble papers. He gets another paper and writes something on it but if he thinks that the idea is dumb, he just crumble it and put it on the side which is the result that some papers are falling on the table.

The director give up of thinking and rest his head on the table.

"Director?" Someone is knocking the door. He raise his head and look at the door.

"Who is it?" He ask.

"It's me, your secretary." The director smile. _Maybe she has an idea._

"Come in." The door open and the secretary walks closer to the director.

"What should we do next?" The director sigh.

"I don't know." He spins his chair to face the window, back of him. He hold his both hands like he is praying. The secretary sigh.

"Maybe we should have an another version of the Te Wo Tsunagou." The director's right eyebrow raise.

"What do you mean?" He's still facing back to his secretary.

"Well since that the Te Wo Tsunagou is still popular, how about we take this chance to make an another version of it." The secretary said. The director smile.

"Sounds interesting but who will sing?" The director ask, facing his secretary.

"How about the TPK group? Their voice is so-"

"No! It should be one of the actors or actresses like Tenma, Aoi and Tsurugi." The director reason out. The secretary sigh.

"I understand." The secretary think for a while. "But who?" The director sigh.

"It should be three persons and will make the people buy their song." The director think for a while.

…

…

…

"I know!" The director stands up from his seat, look for a paper and write something. The secreatry looks puzzle.

"Here." The director handed her a paper.

"Find this three persons." The director grins.

…

…

…

At the soccer field, the actors and actresses are getting ready for the act. Everybody is pretty busy of course.

A certain pink haired boy walks closer to a blue haired boy who is talking to a grey haired boy.

"Kariya. Shindou." The two turn and smile.

"Kirino." Shindou said. "Kirino-senpai." Kariya greeted his senpai.

The three happily talk to each other but when a certain woman come closer to them...

"Ah. Secretary-san." Shindou said as he recognize the woman. The secretary smile.

"The director wants to see you guys."

"Um... Right now?" Kariya ask. He doesn't want to see his crazy director though. The secretary nod.

"Hai but don't worry. You guys are already excuse." The three smile.

…

…

…

…

…

"YOU THREE WILL SING!" The director said as the four comes in to his office and pointing to Shindou, Kirino and Kariya.

Shindou is stun, Kirino just sweat drop and Kariya face palm.

The director cleared his voice and stands up.

"You three will sing the Te Wo Tsunagou."

…

…

…

"WHAT!?" Kirino and Kariya shouted with eyes widen while Shindou stay calm.

"But my voice is horrible." Kariya said.

"WHY THE THREE OF US? Plus, I think only Shindou here has a good singing voice." Kirino said as he look at Shindou who just smile at him.

The director walks closer to Kariya and Kirino, pulls them up and glares at them.

"You know, you two reminder me of someone. IF you know what I mean?" The two gulps and the director puts them down.

"Yosh! Whether you like it or not, you guys will sing."

"EH!?"

…

…

…

They are now inside the studio.

"Tenma, why are you here?" Shindou ask as he spot the brown haired. Tenma smile.

"The director sent us here." Tenma points to Aoi, who is waving at them and Tsurugi, who is leaning on the wall.

"Yosh! This is the plan. Kariya will sing Tenma's lines, Kirino will sing Aoi's lines and Shindou will sing Tsurugi's lines." The director said.

"WHAT!? I WILL SINGS AOI'S LINES!?" Kirino shouted and Kariya is laughing.

"Wow senpai. I didn't know that the director see you as a girl." Kirino death glares at Kariya and runs towards him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KARIYA!" But before Kirino kills Kariya, Aoi stop him.

"Don't be like that, Kirino-senpai. I heard that your voice is kawaii!" Aoi said and Kirino's eyes twitches.

"No! My voice is not kawaii!" Kirino is trying to escape but Aoi is strong.

"Come on. Let's go to a quiet place to practice." Aoi drag Kirino outside the studio.

"NO!"

There was silence inside the studio when Kirino and Aoi are out...

"Um... Kariya?" Tenma call Kariya. Kariya sigh.

"Yeah yeah." Tenma smile. Tenma and Kariya walks outside. Shindou look at Tsurugi.

"Shall we?" He smile.

"Yeah..." Tsurugi and Shindou are out now.

…

…

…

…

…

…

At the park, Aoi and Kirino just finish listening the Te Wo Tsunagou song on Aoi's phone. Kirino was shocked that Aoi's voice is beautiful.

"Oh god." Kirino face palm. "This will be hard." Aoi smile.

"No it isn't. Just sing it with all your heart, Kirino-senpai!" Kirino smile back.

"I'll try."

"Yosh! Let's sing the third line." Aoi handed him a song sheet and Kirino nod.

"1... 2... 3... And-"

_Hitori ja nai kara_

"Kyaa!~ Your voice is so kawaii, Kirino-senpai." Kirino blush.

"Um... Thank you."

"Now, it's your turn now. Um... fifth line!" Kirino nod. He cleared his voice first then...

_Sugoshite kita basho ga chigattemo dare datte_

…

"Um... Kariya?" Tenma sweat drop as he see Kariya is lying down on the grass.

They are now at the soccer field and Kariya is having a great time of his life just lying down on the grass.

"Um... Kariya. I think we should start practicing right now." Tenma said.

"Mm... I'm sleepy, Tenma. Maybe later." Kariya covers his eyes using his left arm and go to sleep. Tenma sweat drop.

_Um... What should I do now?_

…

_Deaeta koto koso isshou no takaramono_

"Wow, Shindou-senpai. That was great." Tsurugi compliment his senpai's singing voice. Shindou smile.

"Thank you, Tsurugi."

The two are now inside the music room since Shindou is also a member of a music club so they are allowed to use this room.

Tsurugi take a look at the song sheet. Shindou's eyes glitters.

"Hey, Tsurugi."

"Mm...?" Tsurugi look at Shindou.

"Can I sing the chorus?" Shindou ask and Tsurugi smile.

"Sure." Shindou smile.

_Te wo tsunagou (Te wo tsunagou)_

_Kono sekai wa (Totemo yasashikute)_

_Marui no dakara_

_Hitotsu ni narou (Hitotsu ni narou)_

_Kono chikyuu ga (Subete no inochi ga)_

_HOOMU nandakara_

Tsurugi claps his hands.

"It was beautiful, Shindou-senpai."

…

…

…

…

…

After a month of practice, it's time to show what they got to their director.

They are now inside the director's office.

"Yosh! The day has come! Let me hear your beautiful voice!~" The director said with a crazy tone. Aoi turn the music on.

Kariya cleared his voice and waits his turn.

_Kuni ya kotoba nado kankei nai no sa_

Tenma feels like crying right now. From all the hard work he done just to sing Kariya like that makes him very happy. Of course, Kariya will tricked Tenma first before they start practicing though.

The director's eyes widen.

Now, it's Shindou's turn.

_Deaeta koto koso isshou no takaramono_

The director nods. _As expected, Shindou's voice is hot._

Tsurugi just smile.

_Hitori ja nai kara_

Aoi smile. Kirino is finally gets out of his shell.

_Kokoro tsuyoku naru_

That was Kariya's and Shindou's line.

_Sugoshite kita basho ga chigattemo dare datte_

This is what the director is waiting for.

_Onaji aoi sora no moto ni umareta!_

The singers closes their eyes as they sung that line.

_Daro?_

They open their eyes when Shindou's line is sung.

"Stop!" The three stops singing and the director claps his hand.

"Beautiful. Very beautiful!" The director feels like crying right now. The secretary pats his back. The director slaps himself.

"Yosh! Let's go to next level!" He has this determine face on his face.

…

…

…

…

…

"Eh!? Another version?"

"Hey! Let me see it!"

"Kyaa!~ Kirino, Kariya and Shindou!"

"Oh god. I didn't know that the LEVEL-5 will create a version of them!?"

"Hai! Me too!"

LEVEL-5 has finally publish the another version of Te Wo Tsunagou which are Kirino, Kariya and Shindou. A lot of fans are shock about this...

…

…

…

"Why you didn't tell the fans that we will have an another version of Te Wo Tsunagou?" Kirino ask the director who is grinning crazily.

"BECAUSE I LOVE SURPRISES!" The director said and runs around his office. The three sweat drop.

"Let me guess... You eat a chocolate, did you?" Shindou ask. The director stops running and rolls on the floor.

"WEEEEEEH!" The three mega sweat drop.

"Why is our director like that?" Kariya ask, twitching his right eye just looking at his director. The two shook their head.

"We don't know." The three just simply go outside, leaving their director alone.

"WEEEEEEEHHHHHH! CHOCOLATEEEEEEEE!" The director continue to roll on the floor, runs around his office and doing random stuff.

That my friend is one crazy director.

* * *

Oh yeah... I forgot. I'M VERY SORRY FOR MY GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS! REALLY SORRY! So, how was it? Is it good or bad? Gah!

Oh, from now on... CALL ME SARANAKO-KUNNNNN! Cause I want to! :3 And please tell me if I should continue to write Humor story! Thank you! ^^ Review?


End file.
